


Trick Room

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: I did this as a personal "challenge", because I'd never done a pure horror-twinged Pokefiction before.So, there ya go: It's a tale based on altered perception, and the ability to glimpse other dimensions with awful accuracy.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often Lucian came to Johto, given his duties in Sinnoh's Elite Four. His time was even more lacking after Cynthia's recent departure to Alola. While he was glad for her opportunity, sometimes he wished for more time off to relax. Luckily for him, it came alongside the Sinnoh League's reinnovation. Since it'd be quite extensive, the Elites were dismissed for a week or so. 

In that time, Lucian arranged to stay in Johto with his close friend, Will. Despite their shared inclinations, they were very different at heart. In a way, that was what drew Lucian to the other Elite. Sometimes he wished he had Will's carefree vigor for life; His was a catching charisma, though it could be tiresome on occasion.

Either way, Lucian was glad to be with the other Elite again. He had much to discuss with Will, things they'd pour over later that evening. For now, they strolled around Ecruteak City, having had lunch at a local ramen shop. They'd passed by Morty's house, causing their talk to shift to other diversions. Both knew of his love for cannabis, accounting for his Gym's smoky interior.

While Will poked fun at it often, Lucian had never taken it too seriously. Morty's business was his own, not theirs. He figured they'd only be involved if they used his weed as well. Silly as it was, the notion did entice Lucian a bit. "Why do we keep tearing into him like this?" he asked himself. "Morty has other qualities, he's not just a stoner! God, it's like if we wanted to try it, too! Leave it to the power of perception, I suppose-" 

"Well, if you want," Will replied with a casual shrug. "I picked some up earlier, if you *really* wanna give it a shot!" Lucian just stared at him, trying to see any hint that it was as a joke. When none revealed itself, his eyes widened for a moment. Such consumption wasn't frowned upon in Johto, but it still startled him to consider it. 

"Yes, I got the stuff," he said as he dug in the reaches of his vest. "It's straight from Morty's yard, so you know it's gotta be quality! I figured, 'why not'?" Lucian nodded back, trying to choke back laughter. Ever since the idea had come up, he'd only entertained it. He didn't think Will would go with it, but he underestimated his companion. All said, there was no turning back now.

After all, Will had gone to the trouble to get some of Morty's "stash". It'd be rude to deny his offer, as ludicrous as it was. "Well, that's fantastic, Will," Lucian replied as he set a hand on his chin. "Let's make a night of it, then! Order some takeout, sit back and smoke that dank shi-" He broke into laughter, forcing him to move his hand away. 

"Sorry, just couldn't do it," he said in the middle of snickering. "Well, you get the idea!" Will just nodded back, having found the weed joints in his pocket. He'd planned to show it off then, but figured it could wait. For now, they had their errands to run, as well as a night to plan for. All would reveal itself when the time was right, they believed.

 

Back at the Indigo League's interior, the pair had set up for their unusual night. They'd just gotten their meal of spicy Torchic legs, fried Pumpkaboo wedges and Tangela vine slaw; It sat alongside bottles of Soda Pop and Lemonade on the living room's coffee table. Though they were in the open, they figured no one would question their plans too deeply.

They sat back on the couch, puffing away at Morty's joints. A faint film of smoke filled the air, perfuming it with a sweet, grassy scent. While they'd just begun smoking their weed, both felt strangely at ease. It felt like the world rested in calm state, "unseen" to mere mortals. Though he couldn't speak for Will, Lucian wondered why he hadn't done this earlier.

He'd never quite felt so "weightless" before. He could only hope to feel this good again, and that the other Psychic felt as he did. Just then, he got the idea to try and read Will's mind then. While he'd done it before, he couldn't imagine what awaited him now. He turned to Will and focused his mind's full power. Though Will caught onto it, something off clicked in his own mind.

He couldn't even center his own thoughts then. They came in a hazy blur now, with the past and present crossing paths haphazardly. As Will tried to clear his mind, he felt a crushing weight on his person. He jerked back, forcing Lucian to retreat from his efforts. He just sighed to himself, asking Will if he was doing well. When the other Psychic shook his head, Lucian was instantly relieved.

"Well then, remind me not to try that again," he remarked with a shaky smile. "I was just curious, but now I see! Sorry for that, Will!" Despite his relative stability, Will now felt exhausted. That strange dread had vanished, but it was all he could do to focus at all. He eased onto the couch, using it to prop himself upright. 

"I was going to mention our 'third eye' here," Lucian admitted on hoarse breath. "But I suppose it doesn't agree with cannabis, does it not?" Will nodded back in the midst of his own efforts; Despite his taps to the head, he just couldn't stay awake. However, he wasn't sure if it came from the weed or not. For all he knew, it could've been a sugar crash from dessert at lunch. 

Unable to keep it up, Will fell onto the couch, dead asleep. As he rested up, his mouth hung open, leaving his tongue to slip out. "Well, that answers my question-" Lucian thought within, shaking his head. He thought it silly, but soon choked on his own thoughts. Within moments, he was gripped by exhaustion as well. He couldn't reason with it, surrendering to such strange sensations.

As the perfumed air surrounded them, reality's fabric seemed to shift. All they could feel was a strange dread, separate from their very dreams. It spoke of another realm, one which smothered people in its wake. It was such a sharp departure from their euphoria that it chilled their very souls. Perhaps their "foresight" offered them such a perspective. 

Just then, the Psychics woke up, baffled by what they'd "seen". As they tried to focus themselves, reality gave way to that illusion. Something entirely alien now greeted them, dripping with a dark splendor. It was then that both Psychics saw that awful vision surround them. It depicted a world, cast in near darkness. 

 

That realm seemed a void of expression, made to engulf all in its wake. It possessed no "proper" name in turn. The more their otherworldly sight focused, the more became clear to them. The land was littered with craggy rock formations, painted in dark, gemstone tones. 

It brought to mind an undersea grotto, lined with coral and silvery stones. However, this world retained a strange, "alien" quality. As much as it evoked the familiar, it was a mere facade. It seemed to lure others in with its strange allure, then suck their life force away. Neither Psychic was sure how it could be, but they felt suffocated by its mere presence. 

As the Psychics tried to overcome that feeling, another shock came to them. They peered into its abyss, only to see signs of life. However, they seemed wholly alien, like beings that shouldn't exist at all. Only one revealed itself initially: It looked like an uncanny cross between a Frillish and a young girl. But even with that faint resemblence, its alien nature "won" out.

The creature bobbed about, as if weightless in that world's space. Will and Lucian watched it rise up, its tentacles swaying forward. In time, more such creatures revealed themselves, seemingly from the ether. They appeared for a moment, only to disappear again. As they became "solid", another figure came into play. It was that of a towering woman, clad in a flowing gown of gold and ivory.

She bore a striking resemblance to Cynthia, albeit in a "corrupted" form. Neither were sure if she was human as well, or just another facade. Before they could think on it, the woman was surrounded by those strange creatures. Her arms rose up, with her palms open to accept them fully. A blinding flash of light came forth, forcing the Psychics to shut their eyes.

By instinct, they opened them eventually, only to see a startling sight. The woman had returned, having "fused" with those strange creatures. She rested in a large jelly cap, her features twisted into an awful snarl. She appeared to have no arms, having swapped them for numerous tentacles stuck to the cap's base. They lunged and grasped at the air, as if trying to capture the pair themselves.

As they recoiled in fear, they were stuck by her penetrating gaze. Her eyes were now painted a sickly yellow, evocative of nuclear waste. She seemed ruthless in spirit, her whole form corrupted beyond repair. Her body was tinted in ultraviolet, as if its given tones had been "inverted". It was all they could do to keep silent, lest they capture the League's attention.

But as horrified as they were, Will and Lucian were captivated by that spectacle. Neither could imagine such things so vividly; Though they sensed it was an illusion, it still gripped their very souls. As the woman's tentacles writhed about, she glared at them, her teeth bared. She licked her lips, seemingly ready for the "kill". As she lunged towards them, another human form came into view.

It was a young girl who bore the woman's likeness in miniature. She had a determined look in her striking green eyes. It spoke of a deep resentment, honed from years of suffering. As the woman glared at her, the girl just shook her head. She raised her hands up, and stomped on the silvery ground. 

Both were ready for battle then, that which shook the realm's very core. Before the Psychics could witness their fight, that world flickered out of view. It vanished as suddenly as it'd come, its void giving way to reality's light. Though the living room became apparent, it offered them no comfort. 

Both were left "cold" and shaking, as though they'd been doused with ice water. They still felt that realm's effects upon them, sapping their energy. The pair collapsed on the couch, trying to make sense of it all. Herbed smoke surrounded them, heightening their inner fog.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, Lance stepped into the living room, caught up in his own thoughts. As he approached the couch, that strange aura overwhelmed him. He soon lost whatever focus he had. He froze in his tracks, only to come upon Will and Lucian in their haze. He wondered why they were so still before smelling the smoky air. With a quick whiff, all became clear. 

As much as it surprised him, he had no right to complain. What his underlings did was their own business, much like his was his own. However, a strange aura suddenly gripped him, setting off his own alarm bells. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "Hold up, is something wrong here?" Lance asked of them, cocking his head. The pair stared at him, their lips quaking. 

It was so unlike them to dwaddle, despite their unusual ways. As silence suffocated their space, Lance wondered if they'd done more than get high. He hated to even consider it, but their safety was of the utmost importance. "Guys, you can tell me what's up," he said tenderly. "I don't wanna pry, but you seem really out of it! Are you guys okay, or should we go the Pokemon Center?"

Will was the first to stir again, thrusting his right arm into the air. As he pawed at the air, he met Lance's gaze. "Man, I, I think we're good," he said, his voice a bit slurred. "Yeah, me and Lucian got high, and I guess we were trippin' balls! I, I just don't know!" Lance chuckled a bit, despite his concern. Suddenly, all fell into place, lessening his own strain.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lucian chimed in, trying to stablize his own voice. "There was something about an 'ultra space', or other. It was utterly chaotic, and that got us off kilter." He shook his head, trying to piece together his memories. That realm seemed so real, and yet not so. As tangible as it was, something convinced him it just couldn't be.

Everything about 'ultra space' seemed the stuff of nightmares. Such a cold, alien realm was beyond the reaches of human comprehension. That chilled him the most, that an 'ultra space' could feel so vivid. Will caught onto his concerns, and grasped his hand. As they sat locked together, Lucian drifted back to reality, that which he knew by heart. 

"Guys, calm down!" Lance exclaimed, his wide eyes open. "There's no such thing as 'ultra space'! You're just stoned off your asses here!" He glanced around a bit, searching for any signs of "altered" reality. He was part aware of the pair's Psychic abilities and their extent. Many a time he'd been the butt of Will's jokes, causing him to see things that weren't there.

However, things seemed much more serious now. Nothing about their expressions seemed "right" or calm. The pair were deeply unsettled, despite their limp bodies. With a shake of his head, Lance sat down besides them. He wasn't about to let the pair freak out, as disturbed as they were. He chatted with them, hoping to get to heart of the matter. 

Once they'd confessed all to Lance, he sat in place, as dumbfounded as they were. Though he was offput by their claims, he still tried to console them. The Psychics appreciated his help, glad for some sort of reality in their grasp. As the trio sat together, they tried to diffuse their tension with a snack. It seemed to work initially, with all diving into the Tangela slaw and Torchic legs. 

However, their conversation soon returned to that realm. As deeply uncomfortable as it made them, the Psychics couldn't resist its allure. Neither had seen a realm like it, nor could they quite imagine one. Lance seemed to understand it, as best he could. However, he couldn't *feel* it as they had. His very understanding was hindered by that alone. 

But try as they might, none of the parties present understood that "ultra space". No human could, it semeed. Even that woman in their vision seemed a captive of ways. She was caught between struggle and acceptance, that much they recalled. With all that in mind, Will and Lucian sat up, taking in deep breaths. Though they'd glimpsed that uncanny world, they were still of their own.

There was no use in dwelling on the matter too deeply. They'd probably never see it again either way. The thought sobered them up a bit, allowing them to rest easy. Meanwhile, Lance still sat by, now smoking one of their dropped joints. He felt that initial euphoria, glad for Morty's efforts elsewhre. As he sank into his bliss, he felt "weightless" in turn. 

It gripped his entire being, making him deeply appreciative of such sensation. Across the way, Lucian turned on the TV, which displayed a show about Alolan life. As he watched it intently, Will drank a Soda Pop, relishing its surge of carboanted sweetness. Lance was glad for their calm, as well as his own. However, it soon proved to be more than he could handle somehow. 

"Hey-" Lance called out, his voice dragging on the very word. Lucian turned to him, only to detect a strange aura in his eyes. It was entirely detached now, as though he'd been drinking heavily. Though he knew about Lance's pennant for alcohol, he didn't seem drunk before. As much as it concerned him, his thoughts were interruped. "Isn't your Cynthia holed up in Alola now?"

Lucian merely nodded back, well aware of his superior's duties elsewhere. He hadn't much mind to worry about her over there; She was perfectly capable of dealing with any troubles she might encounter in Alola. After all, she'd seen the face of Arceus itself in a distorted land. Her's was a strong constituion, able to bend to whatever life handed her.

However, the thought of an "Ultra Space" terrified him to his very core. If such realm were reality, could it ever touch her? She'd been in the Distortion World before; How was their new world any different? Was she truly the woman in that awful vision? And if so, how had she been so deeply corrupted? It was more than he could handle just then. 

"You know what, guys?" Lucian asked, his voice now hoarse. "I think I have to call up Cynthia-" As he got up, he seemed beaten down once more. That sense of unease remained upon him, having shifted gears. Will glanced at Lance, who merely shrugged back. There was only so much he could do, given his lack of Psychic ability.

Having understood that limit, Will nodded to him with a smile. He got up as well, offset by his own concerns. Fellow Psychics had to stick together, after all. Especially after what they'd just witnessed. As Lance watched Will walk away, that strange feeling overwhelmed him. He suddenly felt exhausted, as if a distant being had sapped his life force.

Brushing it off within, Lance just fell into the couch, his gaze set to the ceiling. Before he knew it, he was asleep, his consciousness set in near darkness. As he fell into slumber, a strange world seemed to come into view. It evoked the familiar and unfamiliar at once, its very being uncanny. But more than anything, Lance felt a suffocating dread, as though he were destined to suffer in that realm-


End file.
